


And Yet I Feel Nothing

by Firewins



Category: Magical How? (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Tyler is angry, Why Did I Write This?, and tags, i'm not sure, tyler pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewins/pseuds/Firewins
Summary: What if Tyler won the first fight with Booker?





	And Yet I Feel Nothing

I stare at the figure lying on the floor in front of me. His thigh high stocking are ripped and there is a bruise growing on his cheek. And I can feel nothing but hate for him. The boy who used me, who ripped my heart to shreds, whose father murdered my mother. I want to rip his throat out right there. But Julian puts his hand on my arm and says quietly “We could use him as bait for the fairy.” And as much as I want to kill Booker I know what Jerome will do to us if we don’t bring him what he wants. So I don’t kill him but I do smile when I see the trickle of blood leaking from his mouth.


End file.
